pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Medicham
Vs. Medicham is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/9/2016. Story Ian is pouting while sitting in a chair, as he is at a committee meeting. Mr. Goodshow and Steven are there, as is Mr. Satoshi, along with several high level executives. Mr. Satoshi: Now, I have talked extensively with some of you about today’s meeting, but here is the bottom line. This trainer has shown to be too powerful and dangerous to compete in this competition. Ian: This is a complete waste of time. Mr. Goodshow: Now, now. I know that he has shown great potential in the past, but, Mr. Satoshi: For those of you unfamiliar with the situation, here is a slight clip. A video goes up on the screen, showing Ian riding on Mega Rayquaza, Latias and Latios besides them. Mr. Satoshi: Not only did he have command over the Legendary Dragon Pokémon of Hoenn, he also managed to initiate a transformation in Rayquaza, turning it into something that has never been seen before! Steven: I’d like to argue that it isn’t anything that anyone currently alive has seen. There are legends of Rayquaza having an alternate form in times past. Mr. Satoshi: And a trainer that can create that is even more dangerous. What if he decided to use these Pokémon to battle in the Ever Grande Conference?! He would simply destroy the competition, and perhaps cause extreme harm to Pokémon and trainer alike! The executives mutter among themselves, as Mr. Goodshow stands. Mr. Goodshow: Now, Satoshi. Let’s be realistic. Ian is a very reasonable trainer, who seeks to improve his own strength, not use a battle machine like that. He is also humble, even refusing the Viridian City gym leader position! Mr. Satoshi scowls at this, retaliating. Mr. Satoshi: He is a trainer that thinks the rules have no effect on him! And if he acts that way, then it will set a precedent for all other trainers to follow and use super charged Pokémon to compete! That can’t be allowed! Steven: So, you’re saying that a trainer that is at the level of an Elite Four member, isn’t allowed to compete in a tournament to allow him to challenge the Elite Four. Is that what you are saying? Satoshi: I, well, uh, Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Ian: Marshtomp. Everyone now turns to look at Ian, who has his eyes closed. Ian: Grovyle. Combusken. Vibrava. Swalot. Loudred. Mawile. These eight Pokémon are the ones that I’ve caught since I’ve arrived here in the Hoenn region. If I compete using only those eight, then can we call an end to this ridiculous conversation? Steven: Only eight Pokémon?! But, you’ll be competing against other trainers that have also obtained eight gym badges. All of them will be as strong as the gym leaders! Ian: If I’m a trainer as strong as the Elite Four, (He smirks) then it will be no problem. Steven smiles at that. Mr. Goodshow: Now then, Mr. Satoshi. I think that should be sufficient to your desire. He doesn’t use those Dragons, and he still gets to compete. Everyone wins. What do you all say? All the executives mutter to themselves and nod in agreement. Mr. Satoshi scowls at this, but sits into his chair. Mr. Satoshi: Fine. But, if he uses any other Pokémon than the ones he just named, he’ll be disqualified. Ian: Agreed. Can I go now? I have a tournament to sign up for. End Scene Ian joins Misty, Max and Brendan in the stands, sitting next to them. Misty: How’d the hearing go? Ian: Good to go. Brendan: They do anything? Ian: Can only use the Pokémon I caught in Hoenn. Max: What?! That only leaves you with seven Pokémon! Ian: Eight. Don’t forget my Mawile. Max: Oh, yeah. You haven’t used it yet, so it’s easy to forget. Ian: Who we watching? Misty: That red haired guy you fought before. With the Marowak. Ian: Silver, huh? On the battlefield of the preliminary matches, Silver and his Marowak are battling against Clark the Conductor with his Charizard. Clark wields a baton in his hand, and as he rises it up, Charizard flies into the air to follow it. Clark: Now, Charizard! Solar Beam! Silver: Protect! Then use Double Edge! Charizard fires a golden Solar Beam, as Marowak raises a blue forcefield, using Protect. Marowak then dashes forward, head glowing silver. Charizard dives down, flying forward with Steel Wing. The two collide and strike past each other, the two landing. Charizard drops to its stomach, defeated. Referee: Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak, and the victor is Silver! Announcer: And what an incredible match! Silver has just won his preliminary match, guaranteeing him a spot in the main tournament! And now, we move onto our next battle, featuring Sabrina from Saffron City and Katie from Lilycove City! Sabrina with Natu on her shoulder and Katie take their positions on the field, ready to go. Referee: This will be a one-on-one battle, with no substitutions! The winner will be the one with their Pokémon left standing! Sabrina: Natu. Natu: Natu, Natu! Natu hops off Sabrina’s shoulder, hopping out onto the shoulder. Katie: A Psychic Flying type, huh? Knowing that you’re a Psychic expert from Kanto, I was going to with Venomoth. But with that counter, I’m going to use, Golduck! Katie throws a Pokéball, choosing Golduck. Golduck: Golduck! Sabrina: Future Sight. Katie: Golduck, Hydro Pump! Natu glows, as it fires silver energy into the sky, it going through a wormhole. Golduck fires a Hydro Pump, as Natu uses Teleport, dodging. It reappears in the same spot it was standing in before. Katie: (Smirks) Disable. Golduck’s eyes glow blue, as Natu flashes, the coloring of the area around Natu turning dark green. Natu shakes, though is affected by Disable. Katie: That handles that pesky Teleport. Now, dash in with Shadow Claw! Golduck dashes in, claw encased in dark purple energy. Natu stands in place, when Future Sight comes from the sky, slamming into Golduck, stunning it into place. Sabrina: Solar Beam. Brendan: Huh? Solar Beam?! Max: It isn’t just limited to Grass types! Natu charges Solar Beam, as Future Sight finishes up. Katie: And since we already used Disable, we can’t use it on Solar Beam. Best tactic is to, redirect it with Psychic! Natu fires Solar Beam, as Golduck uses Psychic, hitting the Solar Beam, working to deflect it. However, Solar Beam pierces through, hitting and defeating Golduck. Referee: Golduck is unable to battle! The winner is Natu, and the victor is Sabrina! Natu Teleports back onto Sabrina’s shoulder, as she smiles. She looks up into the crowd, looking directly at Ian. Brendan: Uh, is she looking at you? Misty: (Jealous) Probably wants another kiss. Ian smirks, as he stands up, walking off. Max: Hey, where are you going?! Ian: Going to get ready for my match. End Scene May: Blaziken, use Brave Bird! Morrison: Metang, use Take Down! Blaziken speeds at Metang, feet lifted off the ground as it glides to attack, surrounded with blazing blue energy. Metang twists its arms back behind it, as it flies forward, leaving orange streaks behind it. The two collide, creating an explosion wave. Blaziken and Metang are knocked back, both of them taking recoil damage. Morrison: Don’t let that stop you! Go for Zen Headbutt! Metang flies forward, head glowing blue with psychic energy. The energy expands into a sphere, as it sparks with electric like energy. May: Not going to stop me! Blaziken, show off your new Fire Blast! Blaziken breathes Fire Blast, it being in the shape of a star. Metang is hit hard, and is knocked down, defeated. Referee: Metang is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken, and the victor is May! May: Whoo-hoo! May jumps for joy, as Blaziken comes back over to her, high fiving her. May and Blaziken go through the trainer tunnel to exit the field, passing Ian and Wingull. May: Hey, Ian! Fancy bumping into you here! Ian: Of course. I’m competing too. May: Well, good luck! I want you to win so I can beat you later! Ian: Deal. Except, I’ll be the one winning! May: (Giggling) You’re on! Ian and Wingull enters the field, taking their positions. On the other side of the field is Sheila. Sheila: Ah-ha! I knew I would battle my eternal rival in this tournament! Ian: It’s a shame. Sheila: And what is that supposed to mean?! Ian: I hate to knock my eternal rival out of the competition this early. I would’ve much preferred a full battle with you. Sheila: Huh? Hm! I’m so glad you think that way! Medicham, let’s show them how much stronger we’ve gotten! Sheila throws a Pokéball, choosing Medicham. Medicham: Medicham! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Meditite. Through the power of meditation, Medicham developed a sixth sense. It gained the ability to use psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon is known to meditate for a whole month without eating. Ian: So, your Meditite evolved, huh? Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, hovering in the air. Referee: And, begin! Sheila: Medicham, Bulk Up! Medicham glows red, as she tenses her muscles, hardening them. Ian: Aerial Ace. Wingull speeds forward, disappearing before hitting Medicham. Medicham’s arm glows, as it strikes the ground with Brick Break, cratering it and releasing a dust cloud. Wingull flies into the dust cloud, her silhouette becoming visible. Sheila: Got you! Ice Punch! Medicham’s fist is encased in ice energy, as she strikes Wingull with it, her getting hit by Aerial Ace. Wingull arcs skyward, as Medicham looks up at it. Sheila: Don’t exert yourself. Wait for the opportune moment, and then, Psycho Cut! Medicham closes her eyes, waiting for an attack. Ian: Quick Attack. Wingull dives down, speeding up with it. Medicham waits, as she swings her arm, nothing happening. Wingull gets closer, as a blade of multi-colored energy manifests, striking Wingull hard. Brendan: Oh, wow! An invisible attack! That would be an amazing combination! Ian: We can’t see it, so Keen Eye won’t work on it. We need a new tactic. Blizzard! Sheila: Medicham, take it with Ice Punch. Wingull fires Blizzard, as Medicham sidesteps, using Ice Punch, absorbing the Blizzard. Medicham leaps into the air after Wingull, swinging an enhanced Ice Punch. Ian: (Smirks) Water Pulse. Wingull forms a Water Pulse sphere, as Medicham punches at it. The water shoots out, as Ice Punch strikes it. The water wraps around Medicham, it freezing upon contact with the water. Medicham is encased in ice, as she falls out of the sky, the ice breaking upon hitting the ground. Sheila: Not bad. Medicham, Psycho Cut! Ian: Water Pulse. Wingull forms Water Pulse, as Medicham swings her arm. Psycho Cut slashes clean through the Water Pulse, Wingull flying around it with Aerial Ace. Aerial Ace strikes Medicham, as she drops to her knees. Medicham: Don’t give in! Medicham, jump and use Ice Punch! Ian: Aerial Ace! Medicham jumps up at Wingull, charging Ice Punch. Wingull flies after it with Aerial Ace, the two colliding. Medicham drops to the ground, while Wingull lands on the ground, panting from exhaustion. Referee: Medicham is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull, and the victor is Ian! Announcer: What a match! Ian the Dragon Tamer has won his preliminary match, and moves on to the regular competition! Ian and Sheila meet on the battle field, shaking hands. Ian: Good battle. I look forward to our next match up. Sheila: And next time, I’ll win it! That evening is the opening ceremonies, where Mr. Goodshow and Mr. Satoshi are on the stage. Mr. Goodshow: And welcome, all trainers! I am proud to announce the start of this year’s Ever Grande tournament! A series of fireworks go off, everybody cheering. Ian looks around, seeing Silver, Sabrina and May in the crowd, surrounded by several other trainers. Ian: This batch will be as good as the last, if not better. Main Events * Ian almost isn't allowed to compete due to his status of power, but is allowed to upon only using the Pokémon he caught in Hoenn. * Ian, Silver, Sabrina and May all move on to the main tournament. * Sheila's Meditite is revealed to have evolved into Medicham. * Sheila loses to Ian, knocking her out of the tournament. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Silver * Sabrina * May * Sheila * Steven Stone * Mr. Goodshow * Mr. Satoshi * Executive members * Clark * Katie * Morrison Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Natu (Sabrina's) * Blaziken (May's) * Medicham (Sheila's) * Charizard (Clark's) * Golduck (Katie's) * Metang (Morrison's) Trivia * The Pokémon Association sees Ian as a major threat, able to command Legendaries. * Satoshi holds a grudge against Ian due to him refusing the post of Viridian City Gym leader. * Like Ash, Ian uses only Pokémon caught in Hoenn for the Ever Grande Conference. * Major characters in the tournament that appear in the anime get cameos as they are knocked out of the competition. * Sheila is the only main rival to be knocked out at the beginning. * Silver is Ian's only male rival in this competition. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc